


Wake up

by bubblePop



Series: Drabbles (why am I doing this?) [15]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblePop/pseuds/bubblePop





	Wake up

“Wake up Chara”

The two siblings have a ritual. A way of waking the other when they sleep in.

The motions are simple. First, Asriel sits next to their bed, nudging his old friend with gentle reminders. Everyone deserves a fair warning first after all.

Chara always was a stubborn one though.

Then the real punishment comes. Propping into the bed, Asriel slides next to them, tickling their skin with his fur. The reaction is immediate, Chra shudders before tripping off the bed in giggles.

 

  
...But that won’t work today.

Kneeling by Chara’s motionless form, Asriel sobs.

“ _Wake up Chara.”_


End file.
